Saudades de Você
by Mattroska
Summary: Reflexões de Hijikata sobre Souji.Não é yaoi.


Yo, minna! Essa é a minha 1ª fic de PMK... e tb a 1ª em português nesse site! OO"  
Pessoal q gosta de PMK, escrevam! o

Okita Souji, Capitão do Primeiro Esquadrão do Shinsengumi. Um espadachim extremamente habilidoso, mas também uma pessoa muito doce.  
Apesar de sua fragilidade, sempre tinha um lindo sorriso em seu rosto...

"Depois da luta, todos foram andando de volta à base. Todos conversavam, exceto Souji que ia mais atrás do grupo. Hijikata estranhou, pois Souji era sempre o mais animado; olhou para trás e viu Souji cambaleando, sem parar, quando finalmente desmaiou e, antes de cair no chão, Hijikata o segurou. Hijikata o deitou em seus braços e lhe deu leves tapas no rosto para tentar acordá-lo, mas foi em vão.  
- Toshi, o que houve com Souji? - pergunta Kondo.  
- Não sei, mas ele não não está acordando. - responde Hijikata preocupado.  
- Então pegue ele e vamos logo para a base.  
Hijikata se apressou e pegou Souji no colo e foi andando junto com os outros para a base.  
Chegando na base, Hijikata levou Souji até seu quarto e o deitou na cama, foi quando Souji acordou.  
- Hi... ka... san... - Souji pronunciou as palavras quase inaudíveis, estava com os olhos quase fechando de novo e estava muito pálido.  
- Souji, consegue me dizer o que houve? - pergunta Hijikata.  
- can... sa... do... - Souji respondeu respirando fundo.  
- Você está com febre. Estava assim quando acordou? - Souji deu um sinal negativo com a cabeça.  
- Foi depois da luta? - Souji afirmou. - Certo, então durma.  
Souji fechou os olhos e dormiu rapidamente. Hijikata o cobriu e não saiu de seu lado.  
Souji acordou na hora do almoço, olha para o lado e vê Kondo.  
- Ohayou, Souji. - Kondo diz sorrindo. - Daijoubu ka?  
- Hai. - Souji deu um sorriso. - Mas estou com muita fome!  
- Hehehehe! Então vamos almoçar. - disse Kondo na porta. - Ah, acorde Toshi.  
Kondo saiu. Souji olhou para o canto e viu Hijikata dormindo encostado na parede. Lenvantou-se e foi até ele.  
- Hijikata-san. - Souji o cutucou, mas esse nem se mexeu. - Hum... você dorme pesado... acorda. - Souji o cutucou de novo. - Hijikata-san! - Souji gritou no seu ouvido, fazendo-o acordar um pouco desnorteado.  
- Souji! Como pôde me acordar assim! Já disse para não fazer isso! - Hijikata disse com raiva.  
- Sumimassen... mas está na hora do almoço. - Souji sorriu. - Vamos?"

Souji sempre foi muito frágil com relação à sua saúde, mas ao mesmpo tempo era forte. Era forte porque sempre que ficava doente, ele superava aquilo com muita força de vontade... detestava ficar na cama. Acho que o que lhe dá forças é a sua alegria, o seu sorriso. Sempre foi assim, desde pequeno, apesar de ter sido abandonado pela mãe para morrer...

"Hijikata estava preocupado, Souji tinha saído sozinho de manhã, agora era noite e ele ainda não tinha voltado. Resolveu sair e procurá-lo, mas quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, viu Souji parado em frente à ela, encharcado pela água da chuva.  
- Souji, eu já disse para não pegar chuva! - bronqueou Hijikata. - Entre logo.  
Souji entrou, se sentou e Hijikata o cobriu com uma toalha, foi aí que Hijikata percebeu que Souji estava cabisbaixo.  
- Souji, o que foi?  
- Eu... a vi... - Souji respondeu baixo.  
- Viu ela? Ela quem?  
- Kaa-san.  
Hijikata gelou. A mãe de Souji o tinha abandonado, por quê voltou?  
- Eu fui atrás dela. Ela me olhou com uma cara de ódio e me deu um tapa no rosto... - Souji não percebeu mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Ela disse que tinha vergonha de eu ser seu filho e que era para eu ter morrido no incêndio da nossa vila... disse que eu era o culpado, que eu era... uma praga... - Souji começa a chorar.  
- Souji... - Hijikata ficou preocupado, fazia anos que não via Souji chorar.  
- Ela tem razão.  
- Não Souji, ela não tem! - Hijikata o abraça. - Não é verdade. Ela pode ter vergonha de você sem motivo algum, mas lembre-se sempre que eu tenho muito orgulho de você.  
- Mas.  
- Você é um bom garoto, se você mata pessoas a culpa é minha e não sua..."

Aquela foi uma das raras vezes que vi Souji chorar.  
Souji era tão inocente que ainda sentia falta de seus irmãos e sua mãe, mas nuncas falava nada sobre eles.  
A verdade é que Souji não lembra muito de sua família.  
No dia em que eu o conheci eu sabia que ele teria algum significado para mim...

"A vila estava totalmente queimada e havia corpos de pessoas mortas por todos os lados.  
Hijikata procurava por sobreviventes, até ouvir um barulho e quando se virou para ver era uma criança. Ele se aproximou devagar, para não assustar o menino.  
- Menino, você está bem? - Hijikata pergunta calmo e o menino faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. - Que bom. Parece que você não se queimou. Quantos anos você tem?  
- Oito.  
- E qual seu nome?  
- Okita... Okita Soujirou.  
- Posso te chamar de Souji?  
- Hai.  
- Então, Souji, eu me chamo Hijikata e cadê sua família?  
Souji sorriu e começou a chorar de cabeça baixa.  
- Sinto muito... - Hijikata abraçou o garoto e o pegou no colo.  
- Ei, Toshi, quem é o garoto? - pergunta Kondo.  
- Foi o único que sobreviveu na vila.  
- Entendo... Vamos?  
- Vamos para onde? O que eu faço com ele?  
- Não é óbvio? - riu Kondo. - Ele vem conosco!"

Desde pequeno, Souji se mostrou um menino prodígio, ele era um espadachim nato...

"Hijikata treinava sozinho no tatami, quando Souji entrou e se sentou no cantinho da sala.  
- Nani? - pergunta Hijikata, parando com o treino.  
- O que está fazendo?  
- Treinando. Quer tentar um pouco?  
- Hai. - responde Souji sorrindo.  
Hijikata pediu para Souji vestir a roupa de proteção e lhe deu uma espada de bambu.  
Hijikata começou devagar, para não machucá-lo e dá-lhe uma chance. Mas ele se surpreendeu com a série de golpes que ele investia e como se movia rápido. Em um momento de distração, Souji lhe tira a espada que voa longe.  
- Sumimassen! - desculpa-se Souji, de joelhos no chão.  
- Que? - Hijikata ainda estava um pouco alienado pelo que acabara de acontecer.  
- Eu joguei sua espada longe. - responde Souji.  
- Não, tudo bem. - diz Hijikata se recompondo. - Onde você aprendeu isso?  
- Isso o que?  
- Esses golpes com espada.  
- Não sei.  
- Já tocou em uma?  
- Não.  
- Seu pai era espadachim?  
- Não conheci meu pai.  
- Você conhecia alguém que era espadachim?  
- Não que eu saiba.  
- Você é muito bom, sabia? - diz Hijikata, pegando sua espada no chão.  
- Sério? - Souji pergunta com um grande sorriso.  
- Hai. Eu vou te treinar de hoje em diante, o que acha?  
- Hai! - sorriu Souji."

Desde aquele dia eu comecei a treiná-lo e a cada treio ele sempre me surpreendia.  
Mas eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida.  
Quando ele tinha 9 anos, aconteceu algo que mudou sua vida para sempre...

"Em uma noite, vários inimigos invadiram a base do Shinsengumi. Infelizmente o Shinsengumi estava com uma pequena desvantagem, então Hijikata e Kondo convocaram todos que estavam na base para lutar, até mesmo Souji.  
Souji estava parado em um canto, com a espada na mão, sem saber o que fazer. Hijikata se aproxima e diz:  
- Souji, vai! - Hijikata empurra o garoto para a batalha.  
Mas um inimigo estava bem atás de Souji e quando esse ia lhe dar um golpe certeiro, Souji se desvia e acerta o homem, que morre.  
A noite continuou assim, até a madrugada chegar. Todos os inimigos foram mortos.  
Hijikata se aproxima de Souji, sentado na varanda, com o corpo totalmente manchado com sangue.  
- Foi muito bem hoje Souji. - disse Hijikata.  
Souji não responde, apenas concentiu.  
- Agora você é um verdadeiro membro do Shinsengumi."

Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... eu nunca teria deixado Souji fazer aquilo.  
E desde que ele foi nomeado como 1º Capitão do Shinsengumi, tudo parecia estar ficando um pouco melhor, até aquele dia...

"Era o dia seguinte, depois de uma noite de batalha.  
Hijikata acorda, procura por Souji que não estava em lugar algum, até avistar Kondo.  
- Kondo-san, você viu Souji?  
- Não. E eu também não o vi voltar para a base ontem à noite.  
- Certo.  
- Não se preocupe, ele deve estar bem.  
Hijikata então esperou. O dia passou, a noite chegou e a chuva veio. Mas Souji não apareceu.  
Cansado de esperar, Hijikata pega um guarda-chuva e sai da base para procurar Souji.  
Procurou pelas ruas, nos restaurantes, nas docerias, até mesmo em Shimabara, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum.  
Já estava bem tarde e ele voltava por uma rua que tinha um rio. Ele subtamente olhou para o rio e ouviu um barulho. Olhou, para ver se era um animal. Era Souji.  
Hijikata correu até a margem, derrubando seu guarda-chuva no chão sem se importar.  
Ele pega Souji em seus braços.  
Souji estava pálido como cera de vela, seus lábios estavam roxos e tremia de frio.  
Hijikata não perde tempo e o leva rapidamente para a base.  
Lá, ele o deita em sua cama.  
Dois dias se passaram. A febre não baixava e Souji nunca acordava.  
Até que Hijikata resolve chamar o médico.  
Mas já era tarde demais, Souji estava com tuberculose."

Dois anos se passaram.  
Dois anos lutando contra essa maldita doença. Ele lutou por tempo demais.  
Agora ele está morto. Ele está branco como a neve que está caindo lá fora.  
Talvez seja até melhor assim. Não aguentava mais ver ele agonizando nesses últimos dias. Mas conseguia se pôr de pé, tossia sem parar, não para de cuspir sangue... e aquela maldita febre que não baixava.  
Ele finalmente está tranquilo agora, em paz.  
Engraçado... estou chorando já faz horas mas parece que as lágrimas não cessam. Também pudera, eu nunca chorei tanto na minha vida. E como não poderia? Acabei de perder a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, alguém que era como um filho para mim.  
Sinto uma mão sobre meu ombro, é Kondo-san.  
- Toshi, está na hora. - ele diz, tentando conter sua tristeza.  
- Hai. - eu digo sem ânimo e me levanto.  
Eu nunca irei te esquecer.  
Eu vou sempre te amar.  
Adeus meu garoto.  
Adeus para sempre. 


End file.
